


I'm Just A Painter (And I'm Drawing A Blank)

by garnettrees



Category: Falling Skies, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Adorkable, Afterlife, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Angels, Anthropomorphic, Ass-Kicking, BAMF Women, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute Kids, Dark Will, Dogs, Dr. Seuss - Freeform, Empath, Fan Comics, Fanart, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Feminist Themes, First Crush, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen, Ghosts, Girl Power, Girls with Guns, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal's Ties Must Die, Hannibal's Wardrobe, Hit With A Clue-By-Four, Holidays, Horror Tropes, Imprinting, Invisible Friends, Kindergarten, M/M, MST3K References, Mental Institutions, Muffins, Murder Husbands, Mushroom Tea, Nightmares, Plushies, Poor Life Choices, Poor Will, Possessive Hannibal, Prison, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Puppies, Ravenstag, Revenge, Saving the World, Serial Killers, Skitters, Someone Help Will Graham, Someone Helps Will Graham, Stag Hannibal, Team Sassy Science, Trick or Treating, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Urban Legends, Valentine's Day, Will Graham Has a Nice Day, Winston is a Good Dog, Women Being Awesome, Zombie Apocalypse, creepy toys, mongoose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnettrees/pseuds/garnettrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random (and sometimes distressing) <i>Hannibal</i> fan art. Full table of contents on chapter one, because I am apparently that sad.</p><p>5- "Like You Like An Arsonist ('Cause You're My Perfect Match)"- more Hannibal & kid!Will<br/>6- "(The Definition of) A Picture-Perfect Frame"- Winston and prison!Will<br/>7- "Beverly Katz Gets Even (Angels' Revenge)"<br/>8- "The Only Crime He's Guilty Of (Is Simply Loving Me)"- prison-break; Will and puppies!<br/>9- "Abigail Hobbs Vs The Zombie Apocalypse"<br/>10- "(Sh*t Rolls) It's All Downhill From Here"- comic<br/>11- "Monster Dinners Are Really Great (We Eat The Food & Then the Plate)"- Team Sassy!Science<br/>12- "Come Inside My Coffin (You Can Kiss My Bones)"- Abigail  goes trick-or-treating.<br/>13- "We Don't Need Boys (To Save the World)"- Abigail & Jeanne (crossover w/ Falling Skies)<br/>14- "They Never Taught Us (What We Needed To Know)"- comic<br/>15- "(Strictly Something For) Your Leader"- comic<br/>16- "The Moral of the Story" [-or- "The Bluebird of (un)Happiness"]- Stag!Hannibal and Mongoose!Will, with BlueBird!Bedelia<br/>17- "Rhyme (Without Reason)"-- bb!Will and the Stag, as a page from Dr. Seuss. @_@<br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making (Up) New Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Epigone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epigone/gifts).



**Table of Contents** :  
1- "Making (Up) New Friends"- Baby Will & the Stag  
2- "(Graham's) Nightmare Before Christmas"- comic  
3- "Our Love is a Funeral Dirge (And They're Playing Our Song)"- kid!Will & kid!Hannibal  
4- "Abigail Hobbs Teaches Feminist Theory 101"- comic  
5- "Like You Like An Arsonist ('Cause You're My Perfect Match)"- more Hannibal & kid!Will  
6- "(The Definition of) A Picture-Perfect Frame"- Winston and prison!Will  
7- "Beverly Katz Gets Even (Angels' Revenge)"  
8- "The Only Crime He's Guilty Of (Is Simply Loving Me)"- prison-break; Will and puppies!  
9- "Abigail Hobbs Vs The Zombie Apocalypse"  
10- "(Sh*t Rolls) It's All Downhill From Here"- comic, Jack and Will.  
11- "Monster Dinners Are Really Great (We Eat The Food & Then the Plate)"- Team Sassy!Science  
12- "Come Inside My Coffin (You Can Kiss My Bones)"- Abigail goes trick-or-treating.  
13- "We Don't Need Boys (To Save the World)"- Abigail & Jeanne (crossover w/ Falling Skies)  
14- "They Never Taught Us (What We Needed To Know)"- comic  
15- "(Strictly Something For) Your Leader"- comic  
16- "The Moral of the Story" [-or- "The Bluebird of (un)Happiness"]- Stag!Hannibal and Mongoose!Will, while a BlueBird!Bedelia tells it like it is. 17- "Rhyme (Without Reason)"-- bb!Will and the Stag, as a page from Dr. Seuss. @_@

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby!Will is so cute apparently even the RavenStag cannot resist a cuddle.
> 
> Yes, I need my head examined. Started during an incredibly boring meeting, finished at lunch. Then a woman from accounting leans over and says to me, "Oh, I love it! A cute little baby with Rudolph!" ... I didn't have the heart to tell her it was a shape-shifting cannibal and the bitty empath he's obsessed with. ^^;;
> 
> As always, any comments, stray dogs, or body parts are heartily welcome! ^_~


	2. Nightmare (Stag) Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nightmare Stag has sound advice for Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all my fellow employees in customer service, retail, banking and all other support functions, who valiantly ran the (ever earlier, longer, and nastier) Black Friday gauntlet this year. 
> 
> (It's not even December, and I'm ready to pull my hair out at the next rendition of 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'. It's gonna be a _long_ month. X_x;;)

  


  


  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra helping of pie and stuffing, as a thank you to all those who left kudos on my last little doodle. I really appreciate it!


	3. Our Love is A Funeral Dirge (And They're Playing Our Song)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During her 'Potage' recap, **minttown1** observed that Hannibal reacts to Will's Copy Cat lecture as if he were a little boy receiving his first glitter valentine. When I threatened to draw, she elaborated: _"Haha, a big loopy picture with hearts and roses border and Hannibal holding a "I know you killed her" glitter valentine in the shape of an anatomically correct heart. ;D"_
> 
> I AM BUT YOUR SERVANT.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take an hour lunch at work (I hate trying to find something to do for an hour), so I just gathered up all the pink/red pens I could find and got to it. I don't know what's scarier-- Will/Hannibal in pink, or the fact I had that many shades of pink to begin with! <3
> 
> As always, I would love to hear your thoughts, missives, diagnoses, or witty Jimmy-Price-esque remarks. ^_~


	4. Abigail Hobbs Teaches Feminism 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (distressingly late) Christmas present for Amber (aka **minttown1** ). Colored pencils and india ink.

  
  
**_Abigail Hobbs Teaches Feminist Theory 101_**  
Click to Enlarge!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically inspired by all the times I've wished Abigail's story could have ended differently. I realize the show is called Hannibal, but it's just not fair to have such a strong, subversive female character end like that. Part of me still irrationally hopes her story isn't over. ^^;;;


	5. Like You Like An Arsonist (Because You Are My Perfect Match)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very late Christmas/New Years to my Hannibal Rewatch crew, and everyone who's kind enough to comment on my work in general. You guys are all awesome, on a quantum level!

  


. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a number of prompts on the Hannibal Kink Meme involving the 'good' doctor grooming/adopting baby!Will. It's wrong, but I finally succumbed to the temptation to draw my take. I was trying to give an impression of the young, freshly-minted serial killer/med student we see at the end of _Hannibal Rising_. And, of course, bitty barefoot bayou Will. (Say _that_ five times fast!) Inevitably, this would descend into an almost Leopold-and-Loeb partnership and obsession. I actually have a few fix ideas for this scribbled down. G-d help me if I ever write it. (


	6. (The Definition of) A Picture-Perfect Frame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Epigone's birthday!
> 
> Winston should totally be Will's defense lawyer. He's the only one (aside from Hannibal X_x') who knows our boy is innocent.
> 
> Chapter title from Clint Black's "Cadillac Jack Favor". ( _What?_ Country music is the music of _pain_. ^_~)

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realize Will looks a little _bishounen_ but, lets face it, if this _Hannibal_ were a manga, it'd be the _yaoi_ kind sold on the top shelf in a sealed plastic sleeve. ^_~ The blue-grey wash I did for the background did _not_ turn out when I scanned, but I guess you can't have everything. As for why Will is barefoot... well, like Joss Whedon, I firmly believe that some actors/actresses are just more attractive when they're barefoot. *sweatdrop*
> 
> As always, any comments, kudos, and/or offal welcome. ;-)


	7. Beverly Katz Gets Even (Angels' Revenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tribute to my beloved Beverly-- hands down the strongest (and most gorgeous) woman, skilled forensic pathologist, and all around BAMF to grace a crime show. I actually started this on Thursday, during a _hideous_ six hour training class. (That's why I always bring a notebook-- not cause I'm gonna write things down, but because it's great for hiding sketches in. ^_~) I'm not thrilled with the color scheme, but I had to work with what was on-hand, and then finish up at home.

  


. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigail's hair turned out too red, and my stupid scanner one more failed to pick up the background shading. Otherwise, for a quick comic, I'm pretty happy with it. Though apparently my subconscious thinks that the dress-code in heaven is pretty lax, as long as you wear white and blue. X_x;; When Bev and Abigail are done, Amber and I are gonna slip in a wipe our greasy McDonald's super-size fries all over Lecter's furniture, too. ;-)
> 
> *The alternative title, for all you MST3K fans, is _Angel's Revenge_. Yes, I'm done now. 


	8. The Only Crime He's Guilty Of (Is Simply Loving Me)

  


>

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *title from _Crybaby's_ "Please, Mr. Jailer"
> 
>  
> 
> For some reason, my head-cannon from about 1x02 onward has been that Will names his dogs after WW2 Allied heroes/leaders. (Epigone also had this idea-- though for both Allied and Axis-- because we apparently share a brain. ^^;) So, we obviously have Winston (Churchill), Patton (the Doberman Pinscher), Truman (the Dachshund), and Dwight (the Sheepdog). Less famously, we have the the Irish Setter, McAuliffe-- the Army General who famously gave a one-word reply to the German's demands for surrender ("NUTS!"). I felt really bad I didn't have any girl dogs, so the weird terrier-mutt is Lyudmila, after Soviet sniper Lyudmila Pavlichenko-- widely considered the most successful female snipper in history.  
> [/ here endth the historical geekdom]
> 
> My apologies to any dog breeds maligned or misdrawn; I am still not the best at animals (or anything, depending on who you ask ^_~).


	9. Abigail Hobbs Vs The Zombie Apocalypse

  


[[Original (sans text)]](http://demando.net/oume/abigail_zombies.jpg)  


. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did this during our season one Hannibal Rewatch back in October/November. I started working on it around Episode 3 or 4, which was well before Amber's birthday. All the same it became kind of a belated birthday gift, as we both ~~over-identify with~~ champion for Miss Hobbs. This was something I couldn't just do as a comic-- I had to break out the big guns. Watercolor pencils, chalk ink, india ink, and Smooch glitter on bristol board; the original is about 8x10. You can find a link to the non-text version below the image itself. 
> 
> A zombie invasion might brighten Abigail's day. Hannibal, on the other hand, would starve. Hahahaha.


	10. (Sh*t Rolls) It's All Downhill From Here

  
[ ](http://demando.net/oume/hired.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular ink pens, india ink, office highlighter, supplemented with colored pencils and Copic marker.
> 
> Once again, inspired heavily by conversations with Amber regarding how weird and shaky Will's connection with the FBI is now. ;-) No, I don't know why Jack is wearing a pimp suit.


	11. Monster Dinners Are Really Great (We Eat The Food & Then the Plate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick line drawing, done mostly because I miss Team Sassy!Science. It's not that Price and Zeller aren't a dynamic duo, but it's just not the _same_. And you know Beverly's hanging around offering silent commentary, instead of Heading Toward The Light.


	12. Come Inside My Coffin (And You Can Kiss My Bones)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the spirit of Halloween, Miss Hobbs is haunting someone who definitely deserves it, and she's armed with _all_ the anti-cannibal kryptonite! ^_~

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Night of the Loving Dead", by LORDI. 
> 
> I had fun doing Abigail's fingerless gloves and her 'little-red-ridding hood cloak'. She probably got the stag's-skull corset from the same place Hannibal and Chilton buy their decor. ^_~ I added goobers on a whim-- there are few people I can think of less physically and emotionally capable of eating goobers than Hannibal Lecter. (Lex Luthor? Erik Lehnsherr? Spock?) Just regular ink pen on steno paper, but I hope it gives you a laugh.


	13. We Don't Need Boys (To Save The World)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigail Hobbs and Jeanne Weaver are ready to kick ass and take names-- and that includes the writers who offed them to advance the lead male's character development. ^_~ Crossover with _Falling Skies_. 
> 
> ... be kind of a hot femslash pairing, too. ;-)

  


. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally started this in honor of Amber's birthday, but I didn't finish it in time. ^^; Never the less, it was definitely inspired by our mutual frustration at the loss of two such amazing female characters. Yes, I understand Abigail dying... the show is called 'Hannibal', after all. But the loss of Jeanne was just lame. 
> 
> Watercolor pencil, gouache paint, chalk ink and india ink on pastel paper. Note to self, do not attempt gouache on pastel paper. X_X''


	14. They Never Taught Us (What We Needed To Know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, and the comic immediately to follow, are actually two of the first I ever did for _Hannibal_ fandom. Not sure why they weren't previously added to this little collection, but I thought I'd correct the mistake while I'm waiting impatiently for Season 3. ^_^''''
> 
> Abigail has some observations and concerns about the adults in her life. I really did adore her character. <3

  
  


.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original date October 2013: Just a quick comic with pencil and colored Inkjoy pens, but I do like how Hannibal and Will turned out. And Port Haven always looked like an unreasonably creepy place, especially if one was actually expected to recover there.
> 
> Chapter title from Brand New's "Seventy Times Seven".


	15. (Strictly Something For) Your Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Epigone's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Epigone) hilarious observations about Jack's command tone in 1x03: _Jack uses The Voice on the other pharmacist: "HIS CAR!" He only breaks out The Voice in emergency situations. USE THE LADIES ROOM! BRING ME THE FINEST MUFFINS AND BAGELS IN ALL THE LAND!_
> 
> I, of course, promptly threatened to draw this. My first Hannibal comic. *sniffles* ^_~

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little unhappy with Hannibal's expression (it's supposed to be that little 'moue' of distaste he makes), but for something that only took about twenty-five minutes, it's not half bad. I enjoy mocking Hannibal's print-on-print fetish.  
> Dedicated, of course, to the brilliant Epigone.


	16. The Moral of the Story [-or- The BlueBird of (un)Happiness]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because even couched as a cute anthropomorphic children's story, this show would be a hot mess. ;-)

  
  


. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done to celebrate the beginning of Season Three! Done in about two hours; watercolor pencils and india ink. I had way too much fun looking up mongoose reference images.


	17. Rhyme (Without Reason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal meets Dr. Seuss.
> 
> ... I am apparently in need of deep psychological help. ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> .

  


 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard Inkjoy pens at the office, augmented with watercolor pencils when I got home. I swear, if Hugh Dancy's hair wasn't so unruly and adorable, I wouldn't be tempted to draw him as a little boy all the time. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it.
> 
> As always, feedback and kudos greatly appreciated, along with anyone you'd like me to sacrifice to the closet monster. ;-)


End file.
